


stay by my side

by bloodyangel6666



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smoking, Well it is now, fluff and action, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyangel6666/pseuds/bloodyangel6666
Summary: "Seriously, I'm okay. I've been through worse, you know that.""You're obviously not okay, and I'm taking you to the hospital now.""Ah, but I haven't paid my health insurance in a while-""Just get in the car, you idiot!"—In other words, a short one shot where Gintoki and Hijikata get in a fight a year after they start dating. Nothing out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	stay by my side

**Author's Note:**

> partly inspired by 12 stones' 'We are one'(because that's a hell of a kickass song) and partly by my need to write soft HijiGin :<

Hijikata breathed out a puff of his cigarette's smoke, already growing impatient and furious because of his incredibly dumb boyfriend's recklessness.

"Get out of here before you ruin the whole operation."

"Aw, are you seriously playing a tsundere now? I came to protect you and your stupid V-bangs."

Hijikata clenched his jaw, grinding the cigarette filter between his teeth before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it mercilessly. A few minutes at most were spent with him trying to convince Gintoki that he had to leave the work to the Shinsengumi because now they were after a band who sold illegal weapons and any interference in the operation could lead to a fatal end. But no, the thick-headed moron insisted on staying by Hijikata's side behind that metal container on the harbor where the gang was about to sell some weapons to someone.

"I don't need your protection and- leave my hair out of this. In fact, leave _your_ hair out of this too and go away!" He hissed, already struggling to keep his voice down. "Reinforcements are to arrive any minute now, so you'll just get in our way."

Gintoki straightened his back and puffed his chest out for an even more prideful stance.

"Even if you don't need my protection, I refuse to stand by and watch while my loved ones are in danger. Every protagonist does that, don't you know, Oogushi-kun?"

"You're becoming the antagonist here. Shut up already!"

Gintoki was just about to say something else, but Hijikata clasped a hand on his mouth and looked around warily before whispering, "Someone's coming."

Next thing he knew, he was pushed to the side, and the sounds that came next strangely resembled metal and hard wood crashing together. There was no mistaking it because that was exactly what he heard while fighting with Gintoki the first time they met and- …Shit. Gintoki was fighting with someone who had obviously creeped up on them while they were arguing. It was safe to say that the white-haired man looked absolutely badass while fighting, but- hey! That's the most unimportant thing now!

Not even two minutes later the man was knocked out on the ground and Gintoki was looming over him, holding his wrists together behind his back and looking at Hijikata expectantly. The latter clicked his tongue and grumpily accepted his short walk of shame to the unconscious man to handcuff him. It wasn't really a walk of shame, but Hijikata saw it that way because of the fact that Gintoki didn't give him a chance to fight too. And because of not noticing that someone was behind him.

"Now, what were you saying about not needing protection?"

"You-" Hijikata started as he looked up, only to see another man charging at the oblivious Gintoki with a katana ready to strike. "Where are they even coming from?!" Hijikata growled and deflected the blow-and the next three blows- with his own weapon in the blink of an eye. He didn't even realize that he had instinctively wrapped an arm around Gintoki to keep him close. That was, until a familiar black boot flew up to the assailant's stomach, followed by Gintoki looking over his shoulder with a lazy smile.

"Oops, I slipped."

The guy frowned at the comment and stepped back at a safe distance from his targets.

"I have no business with you - I want only the Vice Chief, so either get lost or die with him!"

Gintoki sighed and detached himself from Hijikata in favor of facing the assailant properly. In the meantime, more enemies popped out from around the corner.

"Go for it, but you have to get through me first."

Hijikata took a step forward to stand beside his current partner in fighting, smirking as he lit a cigarette.

"That's funny, I was just about to say the same thing."

"Oi, oi, how can you be so confident when you're surrounded? You two really have spines, don't you?" Another man called out. "Too bad the boss wants you dead, Hiji-"

"As I said-" Gintoki interrupted, raising his voice so much that now he didn't sound like himself, more like the beast inside of him. "-you have to get through me first!" 

After that, all hell broke loose in a mess of dust, blood and metallic glinting of swords. What felt like hours passed until the last enemy fell to the ground with a dull thud. Gintoki and Hijikata stood back-to-back, trying to catch their breath. A whistle caused them to grab tightly on their weapons, but they relaxed after seeing Sougo standing a few feet away from them, along with approximately twenty other officers behind him.

"That was impressive, Boss." Sougo remarked. "Ah, Hijikata-san, you're here too? I thought there was a dog, but it was just you."

Hijikata clicked his tongue and sheathed his katana. Gintoki followed his example by tucking his own wooden sword under his belt.

"You're late, Sougo! I told you to come as fast as possible, didn't I?"

Sougo merely shrugged and motioned to his colleagues.

"We're here from the beginning, but didn't butt in because you two are too scary when fighting together."

"Well, it was nice seeing you too, Soichiro-kun. I should go now." Gintoki chimed in, and turned to walk away as if nothing had happened.

Hijikata found himself nodding, but stopped when his eyes focused on the blood seeping through the left side of Gintoki's body, dyeing his white yukata in dark red. Hijikata caught up with him and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi, Yorozuya! You're bleeding."

"Eh? Am I?" Gintoki asked. He stopped to look down to his considerably deep wound, then looked back up at Hijikata, his neutral expression unwavering. "That's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch, my ass!" Hijikata shouted. That startled the rest of the officers there, and they quickly got to work with handcuffing the criminals and taking care of the mess. In short, doing what they were supposed to do before the Vice Chief's anger redirected to them.

"Seriously, I'm okay. I've been through worse, you know that."

"You're obviously not okay, and I'm taking you to the hospital now."

"Ah, but I haven't paid my health insurance in a while-"

"Just get in the car, you idiot!"

With that, Hijikata started leading, or more like pushing, Gintoki towards the parking lot which was now full of police cars.

"Yes, Hijikata-san, I'll personally take care of torturing those men for information about their leader, thanks for the permission! You go take care of your boyfriend!" Sougo called out before Gintoki and Hijikata disappeared from his view, but the man he addressed was too busy with other things in mind to hear him.

"Toshiro-kun, can we avoid the hospital? I have the needed medication at home, so-"

"Shut up and walk." Hijikata commanded. He stopped next to his car and opened the door, but Gintoki didn't budge further.

"But, _Toshiro-kun_ … I hate hospitals."

Gintoki used puppy eyes. It was ineffective. Hijikata used glare as a counterattack. It was super effective.

And so, almost an hour later, the mighty White demon was confined to a hospital bed, half-naked, confused, and with bandages covering his stomach area. A slightly less pissed demon Vice Chief sat on a chair beside him with his arms crossed. He was injured too, but it was just a scratch(a literal one, not like Gintoki's) on his cheek which was now covered by a plaster. They stood like that in silence for a while before Gintoki plopped his hand on Hijikata's knee out of the blue.

"Toshiro-kun, I want a kiss."

"You'll get a kiss from my fist."

"Eeh~ Are you still mad? I just want my reward for successfully protecting you."

"Oh, you mean a reward for surviving a nearly fatal wound? Is that your idea of protecting others?"

A minute of intense staring, then "I'm sorry for worrying you. But really, it's not that bad. It doesn't even hurt."

"They gave you painkillers, of course it doesn't hurt."

Hijikata dropped the topic with a sigh which came out a bit shaky. He brushed Gintoki's bangs away and finally responded to the request from earlier with a kiss on the forehead. Gintoki's face immediately lit up as if he was just presented with a carton of strawberry milk. Hijikata didn't stop there, contrary to Gintoki's expectations. Instead, he proceeded with a kiss on the temple, cheek, jaw, and finally lips. Gintoki navigated his hands to the back of Hijikata's neck to keep him close after they broke apart for air.

"Softie."

Hijikata didn't have the time to reply before he was pulled in for another kiss, so instead he responded by biting the other's lip.

"You're the bigger softie here. Now let me go before someone comes in."

Gintoki huffed in amusement and retreated his hands to let Hijikata sit back.

"So what if someone comes? They'll just see you appreciating the strong and handsome Gin-san."

"Aren't you boasting a little too much?"

"Your words, not mine."

"I don't remember saying something like this."

"Oh, but you did, Toshiro-kun~ A few nights ago."

Hijikata froze in his place, blinked a few times, then looked away from Gintoki's smug grin and hid his face behind his hand.

"I… must have been drunk then! Definitely don't remember it!"

Gintoki chuckled, but stopped himself and winced because of the pain in the left side of his body. The painkillers were wearing off already... So instead of teasing Hijikata, he caught the hand that was hiding the latter's face.

"Hey… Will you stay by my side?"

"Sure, but just for today. I have to get back to work tomorrow." Hijikata replied without skipping a beat.

"No, I mean… Like, probably not forever, but at least for the next years to come?"

Hijikata reciprocated Gintoki's now serious expression and gave a light squeeze to his hand. Even though he was caught off-guard by this question, he immediately came up with an honest answer.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to fighting side by side with you. And to also going to bed and waking up next to you… and the rest of those disgustingly sweet things. You know how it goes."

Gintoki's expression visibly softened, almost to the point of looking like he was about to cry. Almost. Hell, he wasn't as soft as Hijikata. Pfft. 

"...Will you say that even after I go bald?"

"You're impossibly stupid now, and I'm still with you, so why do you have to ask?"

"Aw~ Same goes to you, softie."

"I'm not a softie!!"


End file.
